E se
by yukiiii-chan
Summary: E se…. Raizel e Frankenstein non fossero gli unici abitanti della villa ma ci fosse una persona in più? Scopri come gli eventi del manhwa si evolvono con un personaggio in più.
1. Chapter 1

La storia che ho scritto segue il fumetto scritto da Son Jae Ho illustrato da Lee Gwang Su. Non ho niente eccetto il mio personaggio. Scusa gli errori di ortografia è la prima volta che scrivo una storia. Buona lettura.

"Pensieri"

" _parlato"_

Corea del Sud

POV 3 ° PERSONA

In un appartamento, una bara bianca con una grande croce d'oro e fini decorazioni giace abbandonata in mezzo alla stanza.

Il silenzio viene spezzato da un rumore di apertura.

** CLACK**

La bara si apre e la stanza si riempie di una nebbia fredda ed eterea, quando si dirada un giovane elegantemente vestito , in un abito nero d'altri tempi con jilet dorato e camicia bianca abbellita da cravatta e polsini in pizzo jabot, si trova accanto ad essa.

Ha i capelli neri come la notte, porta un orecchino pendente a forma di croce all'orecchio sinistro e quando apre gli occhi per la prima volta dopo un lungo sonno sono del colore del sangue.

Si guarda intorno notando la porta e la grande finestra, con un semplice movimento della mano sposta le tende e apre la finestra.

Non appena la finestra si apre viene investito dai rumori della città e dalla vista dei palazzi che si stagliano verso il cielo, il giovane si trova disorientato un attimo, ma lentamente si avvicina al balcone. Il viso senza emozioni osserva la città.

Si accorge delle persone che camminano sotto di lui, le osserva e nota alcuni bambini che indossano una strana divisa. Una camicia bianca e pantaloni grigi con cravatta e scarpe nere.

Chiude gli occhi, allarga leggermente le braccia e viene circondato da un vento gentile, che delicatamente rimuove il nero del vestito cambiandolo con la stessa divisa appena vista. L'unica eccezione è una piccola cravatta bianca jabot.

Senza essere visto, scende e inizia a camminare in mezzo alla gente. La sua bellezza è innegabile le donne arrossiscono alla sua presenza e gli uomini ne restano stupiti.

Camminando con eleganza capisce che non sa dove si trova, ma si accorge di seguire la stessa direzione dei bambini con la stessa divisa.

Ad un certo punto è sorpassato da bambini che corrono con preoccupazione , in un attimo si ritrova solo lungo la strada. Si ferma.

" _Non credo che tu debba prendertela così comodo"_

"..._"_

Girandosi lentamente nota questo bambino con i capelli rossi, occhi azzurri e un cerotto sul naso che lo fissa. Ha la stessa divisa degli altri bambini ha la giacca aperta, camicia fuori dai pantaloni con i primi bottoni slacciati e cravatta slegata.

POV Shinwoo

" _Non credo che tu debba prendertela così comodo"_ Che scocciatura oggi Signor Park è di turno alla porta principale. Fai pure con comodo io sto parlando con te, ohh finalmente si gira ... ..

Gasp!

Ma ... chi è questo ragazzo?

Lo sguardo mi scivola sul mio orologio.

Dannazione! Guarda che ore sono farò tardi non ho tempo di preoccuparmi degli altri! Devo iniziare a correre.

" _Farai tardi se non ti sbrighi!" _Non mi sembra di averlo visto, di certo non passerebbe inosservato. Adesso che ci penso ... .. abbiamo sempre avuto un ragazzo così carino a scuola?

POV 3 ° PERSONA

Il ragazzo riprende il cammino con passo tranquillo, nella stessa direzione dove sta correndo il bambino.

" _Essere in ritardo il giorno in cui sono di turno io!"_

Mentre sente queste parole oltrepassa un'insegna con le parole scritte:

"YE RAN HIGH SCHOOL"

" _Non posso lasciare che voi la passiate liscia!"_

Osserva dietro al cancello un uomo di spalle molto grosso che emana un'aura furente mentre osserva i ragazzi.

Nel piazzale della scuola, dove un grosso monolite reca un'iscrizione:

** "Sono il padrone del mio destino, **

**sono il capitano della mia anima."**

** William Ernest Henley "**

Sei ragazzi sono seduti in ginocchio davanti all'uomo, con una strana cicatrice a forma di X sulla fronte e un bastone in mano, cammina avanti e indietro e li osserva minacciosamente poi all'improvviso si ferma e sferra un colpo secco sulla testa di uno studente.

POV Shinwoo

Qui si mette male mi sta già fissando ...

** STOCK!**

" _Han Shinwoo sei di nuovo in ritardo!" _Maledetto che maleeee

" _Heh Heh"_

" _Ke Ke"_

Dannazione non ridete che complicate di più la situazione ... .oh cavolo c'è anche Yoona, gahhh perché ci deve essere anche lei, che figuraccia!

" _Adesso 5 giri intorno al campo, come punizione per essere arrivati in ritardo!"_

" _C..Cosaaaa ?!"_

" _5 giriiiii?"_

POV Mr Park

Non mi farò impietosire anche se mi pregano con lacrime agli occhi ... .guarda guarda chi sta osservando Shinwoo ... ke ke ke ora mi vendico per tutte le volte che mi ha preso in giro!

ke ke ke

POV Shinwoo

Uh ... cos'è quello sguardo, che mi sta dando il professore, non mi piace per niente.

" _Se Shinwoo fa 7 giri del campo allora lascerò che tutti gli altri ne facciano solo 3!"_

" _COSAAA!"_

Ma è matto vuole farmi morire! Ehi ... perché mi fissano tutti così ... noooo anche Yoona mi sta guardando ... non posso resistere a lei!

" _Bene ... .. lo farò!" _dopo tutto sono pieno di energie ... .. ah ah ah

" _Grazie Shinwoo"_

Si si, grazie un corno traditori, però quando mi guardo così non posso che sciogliermi. Penso di avere la faccia del colore di un pomodoro. Sarà meglio che inizio a correre.

" _Pant Pant" _ Oddio penso di morire, sto diventando vecchio il mio corpo non è più come una volta ... chi diamine ha fatto il campo così grande!

POV Mr Park

" _Bene, le lezioni stanno per iniziare, quelli che hanno finito con i giri possono andare in classe!"_

Osservo i ragazzi dirigersi in classe ... .. ke ke ke Shinwoo è proprio sciocco.

** SDENG!**

Ugh! Che diavolo sta succedendo! Mi giro con occhi spalancati, davanti a me il cancello spalancato ed un ragazzo che mi guarda, lo fisso a malo modo ... niente non si muove sembra una statua di sale, mi cadono le braccia non è possibile mi scivola una goccia di sudore dalla fronte.

" _Non c'è ... modo ... sei appena arrivato?"_

"..._.."_ Che fa non parla?

" _Aspetta ... ..io non ti ho mai visto prima." Gli_ giro intorno lo squadro, no non l'ho mai visto.

POV Shinwoo

... ... sto per morireee ughhh

" _Ho finito __professore"_ Alzo la testa per guardare Mr Park ... Eh?

" _Oh ... sei tu?"_

" _Conosci questo ragazzo?" _Mi chiedo il professore puntando un dito addosso al ragazzo

" _No, l'ho solo visto poco fa." Cosa sta facendo il professore? Si è messo in posa da pensatore!_

" _Davvero? Quindi stai dicendo che è la prima volta che lo vedi?"_

" _Eh? Anche lei professore?" _Adesso mi metto a fare anch'io il pensatore stai a vedere che ...

" _Professore, sarà mica uno studente trasferito?" _Il professore mi dà un'occhiata strana

" _Non c'è nessuna possibilità che passi inosservato con la faccia che si ritrova."_

Inizio a indicarlo con il braccio per far capire al professore che è perfetto , guarda che silhouette ha!

"..._.."_ il ragazzo rimane in silenzio.

" _Credo che tu abbia ragione Shinwoo"_ certo che ho ragione che diamine!

" _Ti sei forse trasferito oggi?"_

"..._."_ niente solo il vento si sente ... Aspetta ha mosso la testa in segno affermativo.

Io e il professore ci guardiamo con un sorriso a 32 denti, siamo dei geni!

ke ke ke ke

" _Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile se lo avessi detto subito ... Quindi, sei uno studente trasferito, da dove vieni?"_

"..."

" _Ancora non parli? Non haidetto nulla e tutto quello che fai è fare dei cenni, dove si impara a essere così maleducati?_

"..." certo che è strano questo ragazzo

" _**ISPWMHRJLE**"_ ehhhhh cosa ha detto? Sono confuso mi giro verso il professore per vedere cosa dice ... che strano è tutto rosso in viso e sta sudando.

"..._... Lui dice che viene da lontano." _Perché guarda da un'altra parte?

" _Ohhh allora viene da lontano."_

" _Hm hm .. sembra che venga da oltreoceano." C_erto ora capisco però ... hmm ...

" _Professore ad ogni modo sembra come se fosse di qui, ma c'è qualcosa di molto strano in lui, sarà mica uno straniero?"_

"..._" __Un'al_tro cenno affermativo, evviva si si sono proprio un genio, sorride pure il professore!

" _Certo che è così, c'è sicuramente una netta differenza tra voi! Guarda le tue gambe sono molto più corte delle sue! KAHAHAHAHA!" _Ehhhhhhh Grrrrrr

" _Siii? Anche io l'ho detto quando ho paragonato me stesso a te professore! PUAHAHA!"_

" _Han Shinwoo! Prenditi la responsabilità di portarlo dal Preside!"_

" _Cosa?" _ma se ne va così?

" _Professore dove va? Non può andarsene!" _Ohhh ragazzi fa pure finta di non sentire!

" _TSK ... __Ehi Tu ... Andiamo"_ ma tu guarda cosa mi deve capitare, prima 7 giri di campo e adesso devo fare anche da accompagnatore, la mia giornata non potrebbe procedere meglio! Meno male che sono arrivato!

POV 3 ° PERS.

L'ufficio del Preside elegantemente arredato, è composto da una scrivania con due grandi finestre alle spalle. A sinistra due divani bianchi con un tavolino in mezzo formano la zona relax. Il presidente, un uomo alto di bell'aspetto con capelli biondi lunghi oltre le spalle e gli occhi azzurri, era seduto alla scrivania a leggere il giornale e gustare una tazza di tè.

POV Frankenstein

Hmmmm ... niente di nuovo si leggono solo brutte notizie ...

KNOCK KNOCK

" _Avanti"_ Chi sarà mai a quest'ora? Vedo entrare un alunno e inizio a sorridere

" _O__hhh...Shinwoo per quale ragione sei venuto qui? Ancora qualche guaio?" _Mi diverto a prenderlo in giro ne combina sempre una.

" _Heh Heh... Non questa volta... Heh Heh, c'è uno studente appena trasferito, quindi l'ho portato qui."_

" _Trasferito?"_

" _Il professore mi ha detto di portarlo da lei."_

" _Davvero? Allora grazie, dovresti tornare in classe prima che sia ancora più tardi."_

" _Si"._

Vedo che esce dal mio ufficio e parla a qualcuno fuori, che strano non sapevo di un trasferimento, mi sarà passato di mente. Ho talmente tante cose a cui pensare. Sento la porta aprirsi.

Guardo ancora i fogli e niente non c'è nessuna nota. Tolgo gli occhiali.

" _Dunque io sono il Preside Lee ..."_ alzo lo sguardo e mi blocco, rimango senza fiato i miei occhi si allargano. E 'IMPOSSIBILE!

" _E 'da molto che non ci vediamo, __Franke__n__stein." _Mi alzo, oltrepasso la scrivania e mi inginocchio.

" _Mio Signore"_

" _Alzati"_

" _Si Mio Signore"_

Vedo che va verso il divano e si siede.

" _Mio Signore, come state?"_

" _Ho aperto gli occhi solo di recente"_ Cosa? _"Per quanto tempo ho dormito?"_

" _Non sono certo per quanto tempo avete dormito Mio Signore, ma sono già passati 820 anni da quando siete scomparso."_

" _820 anni ... Shalea?"_

" _Quando vi siete nascosto abbiamo fatto di tutto per cercarvi, ma 500 anni fa c'è Stato un tradimento da parte degli ex capi Nobili, non abbiamo potuto fare niente. Lady Shalea ha voluto aiutare a tutti i costi Il Lord, esaurendosi talmente tanto per proteggere tutti quanti. Era stremata quando siamo partiti da Lukedonia. "_

** FLASHBACK**

Lukedonia 500 anni fa

" _Mia Signora, non potete andare!"_

" _Frankenstein, non posso voltarmi dall'altra parte, è il mio Lord e ha bisogno di aiuto. Non sono disposta a perdere un'altra persona che amo, mi dispiace._

" _Mia Signora ... Il Maestro non avrebbe permesso che metteste a rischio la vostra vita!"_

" _Lo so Franke__n__stein." _Sorride. _"Amo profondamente Raizel e anche se lo esprime __poco, so__ che anche lui mi ama. Lo leggo sempre nei suoi occhi. Non posso e non voglio immaginare cosa gli è successo in tutti questi anni, ma come sua consorte, aiuterò il Lord e il popolo di Lukedonia! Starai al mio fianco Franke__n__stein? "_

Sono rimasto scioccato, così piccola e così delicata, ma con una forza di volontà e un cuore pieno d'amore, mio Signore ovunque siate, la proteggerò sempre.

" _Si Mia Signora, sarò la tua ombra ovunque vogliate andare!"_

" _Grazie Frankenstein, quando sarà finito andremo un cercare Raizel assieme"_

Ora capisco perché il Lord precedente ha inviato Lady Shalea al Mio Maestro, voleva fargli conoscere l'amore di una famiglia, tirandolo via dalla solitudine che si era costruito attorno. Mi viene da ridere pensando a quel vecchio pazzo!Dopo il tradimento degli ex capi Nobili ci siamo nascosti per un po ', non so perché ma volevano catturare la Mia Signora, per fortuna sono arrivato in tempo se le fosse successo qualcosa non me lo sarei mai perdonato!

Gejutel non vuole che porti via Lady Shalea da Lukedonia, afferma che andrei incontro all'ira del Signore, ma non mi fido di nessuno di loro!

" _TI PROIBISCO DI PORTARE VIA LADY SHA__LEA __E NON ANDRAI VIA NEMMENO TU! S__EI TROPPO __PERICOLOSO IN__ GIRO __DA SOLO __SENZA CHE __NESSUNO __TI CONTROLLI __!" _maledetto vecchio scontroso e scorbutico!

" _Non sarà solo Gejutel, io andrò con Frankenstein, assieme cercheremo Raizel"_

" _Lady Shalea! Il Signore non permetterà mai una cosa simile!"_

" _Ho già parlato con il Signore, Gejutel cerca di capire, Raizel è la mia anima gemella e Frankenstein verrà con me."_

" _Lady Shalea, mi perdoni ma non pensa alla sua famiglia che rimane qui una Lukedonia?"_

" _Gejutel, i miei genitori sono morti per mano di qualcuno che ho creduto amico e per quanto riguarda mia cugina il Signore, ha capito bene la motivazione che mi spinge ad andare."_

" _Lady Sha__lea __, che mi dice di lui!" _Ce l'ha proprio con me il vecchiaccio!

" _Gejutel, Frankenstein verrà con me perché siamo una famiglia, mi fido di lui, so che non tradirà mai il patto che ha fatto con il suo Maestro."_

Mi rivolge un sorriso di totale fiducia, la stessa che condivido con il Mio Maestro. Famiglia da quanto tempo non sentivo questa parola. Mio Signore vi prometto che non le succederà mai niente di male!

** FINE FLASHBACK**

POV 3 ° PERSONA

Mentre cala il silenzio solo il rumore di Frankestein intento a preparare il Tè per il suo Maestro, irrompe nei loro pensieri.

Con modi impeccabili Frankenstein appoggia il piattino con la tazza sul tavolino davanti al suo Maestro.

" _Ecco qui Mio Signore, questo si chiama Tè."_

Il ragazzo osserva il liquido ambrato dentro alla tazzina di fine porcellana. Con un unico movimento fluido ed elegante la porta alle labbra.

" _Come le sembra la lingua? Dopo tutto Mio Signore ha dormito per così tanto tempo che sono preoccupato."_

" _Non c'è problema quando si tratta di capacità. Credo di aver già preso famigliarita'."_

" _Buono a sapersi"_

POV Frankenstein

Hm? ... mi sono reso conto solo adesso che il maestro indossa l'uniforme della scuola. Dopo essersi svegliato e tornato al mondo, ha usato questo abbigliamento per non attirare attenzione, ma tra tutte le cose ... Ripensando a quello che Shinwoo ha detto, "uno studente trasferito", non sarebbe una cattiva idea far passare il Mio Signore per uno di loro. Chi mai verrebbe a cercarlo in una scuola!

" _Il guardiano della porta, aveva un'aura impressionante"_

" _Guardiano?" _Nella mia mente si forma l'immagine di Mr Park, sempre con lo sguardo intimidatorio HAHAHA

" _Hai costruito qualcosa di particolare durante il tempo __in cui __non siamo rimasti in contatto?" _Eh?

" _No. Questo edificio è una scuola, un posto dove si insegnano varie cose ai bambini."_

" _Scuola ... .. per quanto riguarda me, forse dovrei imparare quali cose sono cambiate in questo mondo dopo che l'ho lasciato."_

" _Farò in modo che non ci siano difficoltà durante la vostra permanenza."_

POV 3 ° PERS.

Mentre il giovane finisce il suo Tè, il Preside prepara i documenti per accettare il nuovo studente nella scuola e lo accompagna alla sua classe. Quando arriva davanti alla porta chiama il professore fuori nel corridoio.

" _Signor Park, lo lascio nelle sue mani. Lui ha sempre vissuto oltre oceano e' la sua prima volta in Corea. Non conosce la cultura coreana, la prego di capire che se fa qualcosa di strano, dipende da questo."_

Quando il professore entra in classe assieme al nuovo studente tutti si zittiscono a parte il piccolo mormorio di irritazione uscito dal professore, già immaginando la reazione della classe. Infatti osservando la classe si rende subito conto che le ragazze sono tutte arrossite e incantate dal nuovo studente, invece i ragazzi lo guardano stupiti. Certo la sua presenza, anche se delicata nel camminare, trasmette un senso di forza e regalità.

POV Mr Park

Hmmmm non è la prima volta che vedo questa reazione da parte degli studenti. Devo forse aspettarmi di vedere questo tipo di reazione da ora in poi? Sigh ... povero me ... non dimenticherò mai il discorso del Preside il primo giorno di scuola.

** FLASHBACK**

" _Vorrei congratularmi con tutti voi che siete stati accettati al liceo Ye Ran. __Il liceo Ye Ran crede che la cosa più importante è la libertà ... spero che voi vi creiate dei ricordi indimenticabili durante questi 3 anni a venire. E questo è tutto! "_

Ogni donna presente era arrossita non appena visto il preside. Un discorso così corto! I giovani e noi insegnanti eravamo storditi. Che razza di scuola è questa dove si rimane delusi quando il Preside finisce in fretta un discorso!

** FINE FLASHBACK**

" _Adesso, attenzione a tutti quanti, credo che lo abbiate già capito, ma da oggi in poi lui studierà qui con voi."_

POV 3 ° PERS.

Mentre in fondo alla classe Shinwoo sogna il suo piatto preferito e sbava sul banco, l'urlo di esclamazione delle ragazze lo riporta alla triste realtà.

" _KYAAAAAA"_

" _KYAAAAAA"_

Sconvolto dal brusco risveglio alza di colpo la testa e si accorge che di fianco al professore c'è lo studente trasferito.

" _Quel ragazzo è ..."_

Il professore irritato dall'atteggiamento degli alunni, stringe la cattedra a tal punto da sentire il rumore del legno che inizia ad incrinarsi, intima il silenzio scandendo bene le parole:

" _**Tutti ... .. Quanti ... Silenzio!** Lui è nato e cresciuto oltre oceano e questa è la prima volta in Corea. Quindi ci sono molte cose che lui non sa oltre alla cultura, ognuno di voi faccia del suo meglio per aiutarlo. Il suo nome è ... "_

Il professore si blocca. Il Preside si è dimenticato di menzionare il nome del nuovo studente.

**_" GRWPAYNFLEG"_**

Gli studenti osservano il nuovo compagno e poi con sguardo perso si rivolgono al loro professore per una guida, nei loro occhi una sola domanda nasce "che cosa ha detto?"

POV Mr Park

Ugh! Di nuovo? Anche Shinwoo ha reagito così, è la prima volta che sento questa lingua, quindi non c'è nessuna possibilità che io la possa capire. Dannazione! non posso comportarmi come prima grrrrr finirà mai questa giornata !?

" _Kadis Etrama D. Raizel"_ Huh? Stai a vedere che sono salvo!

" _Secondo la vostra pronuncia, è così che dovrebbe essere il mio nome"_

" _Vero, quindi tu sai parlare il coreano!"_

" _Non posso parlarlo bene"_ Ma davverooo? Perché ho l'impressione che nessuno creda a quello che hai detto?

" _Il tuo nome è davvero lungo, qual'è il tuo nome e il tuo cognome?"_

" _Tutti e due, il mio nome e il mio cognome."_

" _Eh? Esiste una cosa del genere? Bene, come ti possiamo chiamare?" _spero che non dovremo chiamarlo in quel modo!

" _Chiamatemi come volete"_

" _PROFESSORE"_ Shinwoo il solito maleducato ...

" _COSA?"_

" _Ci siamo dimenticati di una cosa?"_

" _E quale sarebbe?"_

" Il ragazzo le sta parlando come se foste tutte e due alla pari._" è_ sempre il solito a sottolineare le cose per farmi fare brutta figura. Il Preside si è molto raccomandato di essere molto comprensivi. Kuh ... È una sua richiesta e comunque non posso punirlo, dopo tutto questo tempo che non mi sono neanche accorto.

" _PROFESSORE! Questo ragazzo viene da molto lontano, quindi forse non lo sa. E 'uno sbaglio che potrebbe essere commesso facilmente da chi non conosce la nostra cultura. Detto questo vi prego di risolvere tutto in 5 secondi afferrandolo con le vostre mani piene d'amore. " _grrrrrr che ragazzo irritante! Cosa mi potevo aspettare, deve sempre metterci del suo!

" _Shinwoo"_

" _Si?"_

" _Le riceverai tu le mie mani piene di amore al posto suo se non ti siedi subito!" _ti tirerei il collo!

"..._.."_ Bravo stai zitto e siediti è tutto a tuo favore! Dunque, tornando all'altro, sarà meglio correggere l'errore.

" _In Corea, si usano parole educate per riferire rispetto. Si usano anche in altre situazioni, ma non c'è tempo per spiegare tutto. Ricordati però che certe parole si usano anche per persone piu' anziane di te." __P_erché mi fissa così? Mi sa che non capisce ancora, dovrei contenermi per ora. Lascerò questo problema a Shinwoo, gli spiegherà quello che ancora non capisce.

" _Bene ne parliamo dopo. La lezione sta per cominciare, quindi chiunque sia interessato al ragazzo trasferito può chiedere anche dopo. Siediti nel posto libero dietro a Shinwoo."_

"... _"_

Ci risiamo non proferisce parola

" _E 'il ragazzo stupido di prima!" Inizia ad andare al banco. _Meno male almeno ha capito a chi mi riferivo. Heh Heh


	2. Chapter 2

POV 3° PERS.

Mentre il suono della campanella dà inizio alla giornata scolastica le lezioni iniziano e i professori si alternano. Il primo ad iniziare è il professore di Inglese che non manca di notare la strana formazione dei banchi uno di fianco all'altro.

"_Hey, come mai vi siete messi in quel modo?" _Prontamente Shinwoo risponde dal suo banco che si trova alla sinistra del nuovo studente.

"_Lo studente trasferito non ha il libro quindi lo usiamo assieme."_

"_Capisco ma… come mai vi siete messi tutti e tre vicini?"_

Infatti alla destra del nuovo studente c'è un terzo banco con un ragazzo che ha davanti a sé un PC portatile. Grattandosi dietro alla testa Shinwoo risponde al professore in modo imbarazzato.

"_Bhe , neanche io ho il libro Heh Heh."_

/

POV Shinwoo

Non ce la faccio più, il professor Park e la matematica sono noiosi... yawnnnn .

Apro gli occhi e fisso quello nuovo, ma non si stanca mai? E' da stamattina che ha quello il libro senza neanche appoggiare le mani sul banco, si è girato solo qualche volta per vedere Ik-Han, tra l'altro ci si mette pure lui. Deve prendere solo degli appunti, quindi perché tiene così il mouse, ma sta scrivendo? Lo vedo ogni singolo giorno e non riesco ancora a crederci. Comunque c'è qualcosa di strano in quello nuovo, anche durante la pausa sono arrivati altri studenti a curiosare , ma nessuno è riuscito ad avvicinarsi per via della strana atmosfera che lo circonda.

Tch- bhe... bello lo è di sicuro, ma non riesco a capire perché tutte le volte che mi siedo con il banco vicino a lui, ricevo uno sguardo assassino da tutte le ragazze. Mi vengono i brividi!

E' così ingiusto il mondo, anche Yoona lo continua a fissare!

Whaaaaaa

Tunk Tunk Tunk ( sbatte la testa sul banco)

No! No! No!

/

POV Mr Park

Shinwoo... Grrrrr... sto cercando di usare la mano leggera dato che siamo quasi alla fine della settimana e c'è il nuovo studente, ma se vai avanti così ti polverizzo!...Grrrrrr

/

POV Frankenstein

Sono venuto a indagare subito dove si è risvegliato il Maestro, ma qui non c'è nessuno tranne la sua bara. Il palazzo è stato costruito 4 mesi fa e abbandonato il mese scorso. Nessuno è venuto mai a viverci, e la persona che lo ha comprato non è mai esistita, il che vuol dire che è stato tutto pianificato, ma chi ha fatto tutto questo non si è mai accorto che il Maestro fosse qui e nemmeno io. Allora, dove finiscono le coincidenze e inizia l'intenzione? Forse ci sono delle connessioni da qualche parte.

Ritornerò a scuola per riferire le mie scoperte al Maestro, mentre gli preparerò una tazza di Tè.

...

"_Mio Signore ecco a voi il Tè. Ho fatto delle indagini sul posto del vostro risveglio, a quanto pare è un nuovo edificio che qualcuno ha abbandonato recentemente. Ho provato a fare una ricerca sul proprietario, ma la persona non esiste. Presumo che chi lo abbia acquistato voglia nascondere la sua identità per scopi ben precisi._

_L'unica cosa di speciale in quel posto a mio parere... era che voi Mio Signore dormivate là."_

Nessuno avrebbe potuto sapere che il Maestro dormiva là, la posizione non è quella decisa in origine prima del suo sonno.

"_Non riesco a trovare una connessione ma se qualcuno di "loro" è stato coinvolto in qualche modo, non possiamo prenderla alla leggera."_

"_Anche "loro" saranno probabilmente cambiati molto."_

"_Tutti quanti sono diventati più forti e riservati. Ma più di ogni cosa, è il potere creato dagli umani che è maggiormente cambiato, anche se era il potere più debole prima, ora può essere considerato il più forte. Gli umani hanno avuto un sorprendente progresso, è incredibile il modo in cui il potere viene distribuito sistematicamente tra di loro."_

"_Gli umani sono sempre stati una specie pronta ai cambiamenti e molto adattabile alle situazione in cui si trova"_

"_Dopo che voi Maestro vi siete nascosto e dopo il tradimento, neanche Lady Shalea e io, siamo più tornati indietro, quindi non so se "loro" siano cambiati ancora. Per ora terrò d'occhio le mosse degli altri, dato il vostro risveglio ho intenzione di andare fino in fondo a questa situazione."_

Dopo tutti questi anni non è cambiata neanche quella espressione distaccata del Maestro, spero che qui, lontano da Lukedonia, con questi bambini attorno e si spera Lady Shalea, le cose cambino. Ad ogni modo lui è ritornato e tutto si sistemerà alla fine.

"_Com'è stata la lezione?"_

"_E' stata una nuova esperienza."_

"_Sono felice che sia stata piacevole per voi."_

"_Frankenstein , credo che sia successo qualcosa alle mie abilità."_

Cosaa? Possibile che il lungo riposo lo abbia influenzato così profondamente?

"_Bhe... probabilmente è perché avete dormito per un lunghissimo periodo?"_

"..._.."_

Il Maestro si connette con le menti degli altri. Anche se non sa le parole può afferrare il significato, quindi è facile per lui imparare le lingue. Pensare che questa abilità sia stata influenzata mi preoccupa.

"_C'era una materia chiamata... matematica"_

Matematica?! Anche se può connettersi alle menti , sarebbe comunque difficile risolvere i problemi di matematica.

"_Viene insegnata dalla guardia."_

E adesso ... questo come posso spiegarlo? Sono in perdita

".._." _ e stavolta senza parole.

"_Quella guardia non era così normale alla fine!"_

/

/

POV 3° PERS.

Nel frattempo nell'appartamento lasciato da Frankenstein, tre losche figure stanno discutendo.

"_Non può essere! Com'è potuto succedere? L'ho lasciata qui, ne sono sicuro!"_

Un uomo magro con indosso abiti scuri e sgualciti parla in maniera frenetica e spaventata agli altri due individui che ascoltano la sua spiegazione restando in silenzio.

Un ragazzo e un uomo dall'aspetto misterioso con lunghi trench alle caviglie, fissano l'uomo, sempre più preoccupato del loro silenzio.

L'uomo grosso e molto alto porta un cappello a tesa , il ragazzo magro e alto quasi quanto il suo compagno ha capelli argento e una cicatrice lunga, sul lato sinistro del viso, che parte da metà guancia e arriva quasi al mento toccando il lato del labbro. Entrambi con occhi grigi.

"_Vi prego datemi tempo! Io, di sicuro posso..."_

"_Posso mangiarlo?" _Chiede l'uomo grosso al suo compagno.

"_EEEEEEEH!... Risparmia la mia vita... ti prego... non lo fate!"_

"_Fa__ come vuoi."_ risponde il ragazzo con faccia seria e occhi rossi.

L'uomo con il cappello, molto velocemente si porta alle spalle della vittima e con la sua mano grossa afferra la testa dell'altro alzandolo dal pavimento.

**"_AHHHHHHHH"_**

Con crudeli occhi rossi apre la bocca e affonda i suoi denti, simili a quelli di un animale selvatico, nel collo della sua vittima. Invano sono stati i suoi movimenti per poter scappare, la morsa dell'uomo è micidiale. In un attimo l'uomo ha smesso di muoversi e sotto ai suoi piedi si è formata una pozza di sangue.

"_Speravo che avremmo preso la bara e concluso il tutto facilmente... Hmpf ... invece è diventato tutto più complicato!"_

Mentre il ragazzo parla il compagno finiva il suo pasto.

**TUMP**

"_Stk... devo anche pulire?"_

Chiede l'uomo mentre con la manica del trench si puliva la bocca.

"_Lascialo stare. Quelli dei piani alti non vogliono che facciamo troppo casino... è per questo che dobbiamo lasciarlo così!"_

Mentre osserva il cadavere, ormai prosciugato di tutto il sangue, una smorfia di fastidio affiora sul suo viso.

/

/

POV Shinwoo

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"_Yawnnn ... mmmmm... è già tempo di pranzo. Hey ma tu non mangi?"_

"..._."_

"_Ti ho chiesto se mangi o no! Non ti sei portato dietro il pranzo?"_

Hm ... certo che no lui non si è portato dietro niente.

"_Scommetto che non ti sei portato neanche i soldi per comprare il pranzo. Non hai uno zaino, niente libri e niente soldi... sei messo peggio di me!"_

Lo sto fissando incrociando le braccia , certo che ne ha di coraggio, dimenticati di tutte le altre cose ma non di mangiare.

**SCREEECH**

"_Almeno io mi prendo lo zaino e i soldi per il pranzo. Hmpf... vieni, dato che le cose stanno così ti offro io il pranzo."_ Sono quasi fuori dalla classe e quello nuovo mi sta seguendo.

"_ASPETTA ! HAN-SHINWOO!" _ ehhhhh mi sono bloccato. _"Vengo anch'io!"_

Mi giro lentamente, ho una goccia di sudore che mi cola sul viso e fisso Ik-Han.

"_Intendi ... che neanche tu hai i soldi?"_

"._..." _Il piccoletto con i capelli marroni a caschetto gli occhiali neri mi guarda imbarazzato.

"_Ho lasciato a casa il mio portafoglio."_

"_Già, certo. Avanti perché non mi derubi."_

Ahhhhh cosa mi tocca fare! Sarà meglio andare in caffetteria prima che finisca tutto il cibo!

"_Pssss" "Pssss" "Wow" "Pssss"_

Uhhhh...perché ci fissano così e sussurrano? Lasciamo stare, fammi affacciare al bancone della cucina per gli ordini.

"_AJUMA! Una grande porzione di ramen per favore! E voi ragazzi? Ik-Han cosa vuoi?"_

"_Lo stesso come te, ramen." _ Ma sentilo fa pure il serio! _"E tu?"_

"._..."_ Lasciamo stare.

"_Aggiungi altri due ramen, per favore! ... Sediamoci ragazzi."_

Whoooo . Il mio corpo non è più lo stesso in questi giorni. Mi sento un vecchietto, beh devo ammettere che dormire sul banco non è poi così tanto comodo he he he!

TSK ... E' ovunque lo stesso... Tutti che fissano il nuovo studente, sono tutti curiosi di sapere chi sia.

"_SHINWOO! IL RAMEN E' PRONTO!"_

"_SI'!"_

Volo a prendere i ramen... Wow che profumino, sul vassoio hanno messo anche il kimchi. Appena appoggio il vassoio sul tavolo Ik-Han ha preso il suo, è decisamente veloce!

/

POV 3° PERS.

"_Eccoti, non hai mai mangiato il ramen prima , giusto? E' assai buono." _

Dice Shinwoo mentre divide le bacchette per mangiare. Mentre guarda le bacchette nella mente di Raizel si forma un'immagine, l'ombra di un uomo assieme ad altri urla "Affronta il giudizio del rogo!"Con un martello in mano pronto ad inchiodare un paletto nel cuore di un altro. Raizel sorride e fissa Shinwoo il quale è intento a mangiare e non presta attenzione a nessuno.

"_Pensi che quel tipo di coso possa influenzarmi..."_

"_Che diavolo stai facendo? Sbrigati e mangia..."_ Alza un occhio Shinwoo

Slurp Slurp Slurp

"_E' forse perché non l'hai provato prima?" _

Chiede Ik-Han. Raizel dopo aver ascoltato il ragazzo prova ad usare le bacchette come sta facendo lui.

"_Mangialo con questo!Viene chiamato kimchi, non puoi mangiare il ramen senza!" _

Aggiunge Shinwoo mentre gli passa una piccola ciotola. Raizel con molta calma prende un pezzetto lo assaggia e si blocca all'istante, riconosce subito il sapore. Un'altra immagine affiora nella sua mente, "Affronta il giudizio dell'aglio!". La stessa figura di prima assieme ad altri rincorrono qualcuno lanciando teste d'aglio.

"_E' veleno? Comunque sia a me..."_

"_Che vai a blaterare invece di mangiare?"_

Slurp...Slurp... Slurp... Munch... Munch

Raizel fissa Shinwoo, un filo di rosso colora le sue guance dal lieve imbarazzo, all'istante ritorna con il viso impassibile e fissa il ramen.

"_La porzione di cibo è cresciuta."_

"_Cosa intendi "la porzione di cibo è cresciuta?" E' solo il ramen che si gonfia. Sbrigati a mangiare che si fredda!"_

Rimprovera Shinwoo mentre Ik-Han è intento a gustare il brodo bevendo direttamente dalla ciotola con versi di apprezzamento.

Sluuuurp... Sluuuuurp

/

/

Mentre il sole del tramonto lascia spazio al cielo notturno su un alto grattacielo due figure stanno osservando la città mentre il vento agita i loro trench.

"_Proprio come pensavo trovare la bara non sarà facile." _

Parla il ragazzo mentre osserva in lontananza, con le mani in tasca dei pantaloni e il trench aperto, rivelando un gilet nero come i pantaloni e camicia bianca.

"_Dovevo interrogarlo ulteriormente invece di mangiarlo?" _Chiede l'uomo con le mani in tasca del trench chiuso, guardando il compagno.

"_No. Probabilmente non ne sapeva nulla. Almeno si è reso utile diventando il tuo cibo."_

"_Eh eh eh... forse."_

"_Questo sarà divertente, non volevo fare niente di facile, comunque..."_

"_Che tipo di ragazzi pensi che siano?"_

"_Non c'è ragione di essere turbato per questo... ci limiteremo a sbarazzarcene se si metteranno __in__ mezzo!" _Parla il ragazzo con un sorriso sadico.

"_Eh eh eh eh ... cosa pensi che stia facendo?"_

"_Trovo un po' inquietante che abbia ripreso solo di recente conoscenza. Sono passate 2 ore da quando lo hai morso, quindi deve fare in fretta."_

"_Ha solo altre 3 ore prima che il suo corpo cominci a decadere. Pensi che sarà in grado di trovare prede in 3 ore?"_

"_Probabilmente non morirà di fame. Questo posto ... è l'ideale per cacciare."_ Ridendo il ragazzo fissava la città sotto i suoi piedi brulicante di persone.

/

/

"_Ci vediamo a scuola domani!"_

"_A domani Yoona."_

Ormai il cielo è scuro. Dopo aver passato il pomeriggio assieme, Yoona fissa le sue amiche che si allontanano. Si gira e inizia a camminare per tornare a casa, le strade sono deserte quasi tutti sono già a casa, i lampioni illuminando la strada creando ombre con i palazzi. Mentre oltrepassa un vicolo chiuso un rumore attira la sua attenzione.

"_Uuuuuhg Uuuuuuhg"_

Qualcuno con le spalle rivolte alla strada si trova accovacciato all'ombra di un palazzo.

"_Hey, stai bene?"_

Chiede avvicinandosi. L'uomo non risponde ma spalanca gli occhi di scatto e lentamente si gira.

"_Io, uhm..."_

Yoona si blocca non riesce a finire la frase. Ha visto gli occhi dell'uomo, che adesso è girato verso di lei, sono di un rosso scalato come se emanassero luce propria. Il suo cuore inizia a battere forte nel suo petto, i suoi occhi sono bloccati sulla figura davanti a lei che inizia ad avvicinarsi, barcolla facendo versi strani. Yoona è immobile non riesce a muoversi, ormai l'uomo è a poca distanza da lei, ha in testa un berretto ma i suoi occhi si vedono benissimo, apre la bocca mostrando i denti affilati come quelli di un animale selvatico.

**"**_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _ Yoona urla

/

POV Shinwoo

"_TCH... perché continuo a perder?"_

"_Shinwoo, è buffo che speri sempre di battermi nei giochi."_

"_Si si ... va bene!"._...Riuscirò a batterti prima o poi.

"_Gioca insieme a noi la prossima volta!"_

"_Si, Ik-Han ha ragione! Cosa ci trovi a sederti e guardarci giocare per ore? Se non sai come giocare, ti insegno io."_

"_Oh si, con la tua irascibilità sono sicuro che farai di lui un campione. Ha ha ha!"_

"_Hmpf..."_

**"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

"_Che... Che cos'era? Shinwoo... Hey ma dove è andato?!"_

Più veloce...più veloce... devo correre più veloce ci sono quasi è da questa parte che è venuto il grido. Quella voce potrebbe essere...

**"_YOONAAAA!" _**_..._Un tizio la sta tendendo per il braccio e sta sollevando l'altro per colpirla... **_"__HEY SEI FUORI DI TESTA!"_**

Devo intervenire subito. Vediamo se resisti a un calcio volante , riprendo a correre e salto ,una gamba tesa e l'altra piegata.

**CRASH**

Colpito direttamente alla spalla perfetto, l'ho buttato direttamente nel cumulo di rifiuti in fondo al vicolo. Vediamo se ti rialzi! Meno male che mi tengo in allenamento con le arti marziali

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"_Yoona stai bene?"_ Chiede Ik-Han appena è arrivato

"_S...si"_

Guardo Yoona, è bianca in faccia e spaventata, sono preoccupato che quell'uomo le abbia fatto qualcosa. Ik-Han mi guarda capisce subito cosa sto pensando dal mio sguardo.

"_Shinwoo, non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, fortunatamente non penso si sia fatta male."_

"_S...Si"_ meno male!_"Yoona, prova ad alzarti lentamente." _

Insieme a Ik-Han la aiuto a stare in piedi, deve essere caduta mentre prendevo a calci quel tizio.

/

POV 3° PERS.

Mentre Shinwoo e Ik-Han aiutano Yoona a stare in piedi, Raizel fissa l'uomo che Shinwoo ha scaraventato nel mucchio di spazzatura non lontano da loro. I suoi occhi entrano in contatto con quelli dell'uomo e capisce subito a cosa si trova davanti. Si muove ed emette grugniti cercando di rialzarsi.

"_Che cos'ha quel tipo?"_

Chiede Shinwoo mentre si affianca a Raizel, con Ik-Han e Yoona dietro di loro.

"_Sono certo di non averlo mancato con quel calcio..."_

All'improvviso l'uomo si alza e fissa i ragazzi con i suoi occhi rossi, inizia a camminare barcollando e ringhiando .

"_C'è un laser che proviene dai suoi occhi!"_

"_S...Shinwoo...io... non penso...che quello sia un laser. C'è qualcosa che non va con quello."_

"_Shinwoo è come ha detto Ik-Han , non è normale!"_

Shinwoo ascolta i suoi amici e sbuffa irritato si gira, vede un bidone dei rifiuti e con un enorme sforzo lo solleva sopra la testa, stringendo i denti lo lancia contro l'uomo.

**"**_**HOOOORRYAAAHHHH!**"_

**SBAM**

Il bidone colpisce in pieno l'uomo che pesantemente ricade nel cumulo di rifiuti.

**"_CORRETE!"_**

Shinwoo si gira, prende il braccio di Yoona e inizia a correre anticipato solo da Ik-Han, Raizel rimane fermo e fissa ancora quell'uomo. Mentre stanno scappando Shinwoo si accorge che Raizel non c'è.

"_Cosa sta facendo?"_

Si gira e torna indietro a recuperalo .

"_Hey! Cosa stai facendo lì!? Dai! Andiamo!"_ afferra Raizel per un braccio _"Sbrigati! Andiamo!"_

"_Lasciami qui." _

"_Eh? Dovremmo lasciarti qui?!" _

"_S...scusate?"_ Ik-Han e Yoona sono tornati indietro per vedere cos'era successo ai loro amici.

"_Ah...State zitti tutti quanti e correte!" _Urlò Shinwoo stavolta portandosi dietro Raizel.

Dopo che i ragazzi sono corsi via l'uomo riesce ad uscire dai rifiuti e ringhia.

"_Interessante." _Si gira di scatto e vede il ragazzo e l'uomo che si avvicinano. _"Siamo venuti per ogni evenienza, ma non mi aspettavo di vedere qualcosa di intrigante. Anche se sei affamato, è piuttosto impressionante che s__iano__ riusciti a batterti così facilmente."_

"_Io credo che non ci serva più a niente." _commenta l'uomo

"_Non c'è alternativa, le mosse di quel ragazzo non erano normali." _Ha risposto il ragazzo

"_TCH ..._ commento dell'uomo, la creatura inizia a ringhiare pensa alla sconfitta subita e al ragazzo che l'aveva battuto.

"_Hum...uno di loro ha lasciato la borsa indietro... He he he... a giudicare dai loro vestiti, probabilmente sono studenti."_ Fa notare il ragazzo.

"_C__ercali dovresti riconoscere chi ti ha colpito!"_ Comada l'uomo alla creatura davanti a lui.

Grugnendo e barcollando la creatura va verso la borsa, la solleva e fa cadere il contenuto per terra, alcune riviste cadono "**132 modi per conquistare una donna**", " **Pump, it up!**", "**Non mi piace quando fai questo.**", "**Praticare le arti marziali.**"

"Siamo sicuri che sia uno studente?" Chiede l'uomo perplesso al suo compagno.

/

"_Huff Huff Huff , fermiamoci tra la lotta e la corsa sono morto."_

"_S...si non può averci seguito fino a qui vero?"_ chiese Yoona

"_Che cavolo!? Quel tipo... Aveva qualcosa di strano, specialmente gli occhi!"_

"_Già! Ik-Han ha ragione avete visto i laser che ha sparato con gli occhi, vero!?"_

Per farsi capire meglio, Shinwoo tira su le palpebre con le dita per assomigliare a un robot che spara raggi laser dagli occhi.

"_Shinwoo, è impossibile. Probabilmente era il riflesso di un capillare del suo occhio che si era rotto." _

"_TCH...comunque, anche se non sparava raggi laser dagli occhi, quel tipo aveva qualcosa di strano. Yoona, sicura di non essere ferita?"_

"_Si grazie a voi."_

"_Io non ho fatto niente. Fortunatamente Shinwoo ha sentito il tuo urlo e ti ha raggiunto subito!"_

"_Grazie mille, Shinwoo. Se non fosse stato per te..."_

"_Figurati, he he he..."_ con la mano sinistra si gratta la testa con lieve imbarazzo.

Ad un certo punto Yoona si gira e fissa il nuovo studente.

"_Grazie, Rai."_

"_Rai?" _Shinwoo e Ik-Han rispondono assieme

"_Ah... le ragazze gli hanno dato questo soprannome, non sapevamo come chiamarlo, così abbiamo preso la prima parte del suo nome, "Raizel". Ovviamente, se a lui non piace..."_

"_Potete chiamarmi come volete."_ Parla Raizel mentre il vento spostava i suoi capelli rivelando l'orecchino a forma di croce.

"_Ok..."_ con le guance lievemente arrossate dal momento, Yoona sorrise.

"_Ragazzi, cosa stavate facendo in giro a quest'ora?"_

"_Stavamo giocando in un internet caffè e Shinwoo come al solito perdeva contro di me!"_

"_HEY!"_

"_Davvero? Ha ha ha e Rai dove vive? Qui vicino?"_

"_Ah, ora che ci penso..."_ Risposero Shinwoo e Ik-Han fissandosi.

Raizel ascolta i bambini e un ricordo affiora :

"_Maestro, usi questo se si trova in difficoltà!" _

Raizel si ricorda l'oggetto che Frankenstein gli diede e lo cerca nella tasca interna della giacca, per poi passarlo a Shinwoo.

"_Cosa diavolo...Ma è una foto del preside. Ma perché ...?"_ Gira la foto e legge ad alta voce.

"_Mi sono perso! Per favore aiutatemi! "_

_017-9000-0000_

".._.." _I ragazzi senza parole decidono di chiamare il preside, per chiedere l'indirizzo di casa ed accompagnare Raizel.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao a tutti, scusate il ritardo ma ho iniziato un nuovo lavoro. Buona lettura

* * *

Sono accolti direttamente nella casa del preside, una villa su due piani arredata molto elegantemente. Il soffitto nero con faretti ai lati ha in centro un lampadario grande. Le pareti sono decorate con carta da parati nera damascata , il pavimento di bianco lucido ospita un divano nero a 4 posti con davanti un tavolino di cristallo ed a ogni lato un pouf nero. Appeso alla parete, di fronte al divano un grosso televisore a schermo piatto.

POV Frankenstein

/

"_Non aspettavo ospiti mi spiace, posso offrirvi solo del tè. Per favore fate come se foste a casa vostra." _

Porgo il tè al Mio Maestro che è seduto sul pouf vicino a me, mentre Shinwoo e Ik-Han sono sul divano e Yoona seduta sul pouf vicino alle vetrate.

"_Grazie mille." _Rispondono assieme i bambini.

"_Preside, questo ragazzo vive con lei?"_ Questo …...questo ragazzo?

"_Ah.…__..si Shinwoo. Abbiamo un conoscente in comune vivrà da me per un po'. Non avevo capito che sareste tornati a casa così tardi." _ Mi fa un gesto con la testa come se avesse capito tutto.

"_Ha ha ha . Dopo scuola Rai è venuto con noi in un internet caffè. Siamo stati lì per un po'."_ Parlò Ik-Han

"_Rai?"_

"_Oh, prima Yoona ha detto che le ragazze a scuola gli hanno dato questo soprannome, così abbiamo iniziato ad usarlo anche noi."_

"_E Rai mi ha detto che va bene."_

Mio Signore! Lo fisso: continua a bere il tè come niente fosse.

"_Capisco"_

"_Dopo che siamo uscita dall'internet caffè abbiamo incontrato Yoona. Oggi avrebbe potuto essere in pericolo!"_

"_Pericolo? In che senso Ik-Han?"_

"_Si. Mentre stavamo tornando a casa abbiamo sentito un urlo. Siamo subito andati a vedere e abbiamo visto questo tizio che voleva colpire Yoona. Shinwoo è stato il primo ad arrivare, attaccando il tipo e salvando Yoona. Cavolo probabilmente ci metterà un po' a riprendersi, so che Shinwoo non prova pietà per quel genere di persone, infatti ci sono molte scuole che cercano di far iscrivere Shinwoo da loro, proprio per la sua bravura in tutti gli sport."_

"_Si, lo penso anch'io, però si è alzato dopo il calcio come se non fosse successo nulla."_ Commenta Yoona.

"_Forse l'hai mancato, Shinwoo?"_

"_No Ik-Han, gli ho dato un calcio con tutta la mia forza. Ho sentito benissimo l'impatto sul mio piede. Ha infastidito anche me vederlo rialzarsi come se niente fosse!"_

"_E' impressionante che sia riuscito ad alzarsi così velocemente dopo un calcio di Shinwoo. Nessuno della sua età è così bravo a karate o nel taekwondo. Preside, i suoi occhi e i suoi denti erano strani, come quelli di un animale, la sua faccia era pallida e malata… era magro come uno stecchino ed emanava un'atmosfera inquietante."_

"_Ik-Han ha ragione, i suoi occhi emanavano una strana luce come se fossero laser!"_

"_Shinwoo, smettila! Comunque Yoona non era ferita, quindi, dopo che Shinwoo ha colpito quel tipo siamo scappati."_

Hmmmm …... mi sembra strano…... tutte queste cose che stanno succedendo…... potrebbe essere…...

"_Preside…..."_

"_Cosa c'è, Shinwoo?"_

"_Dia a questo qui i soldi per il pranzo!"_

"_Ah, pranzo…... Huh?Pranzo?"_

Il mio sguardo continua a cambiare tra il Maestro e Shinwoo, mi sento perso.

"_Era il suo primo giorno di scuola ed è finito presto visto che è anche il fine settimana, ma oggi ho dovuto prestargli i soldi…..." _ Cosaa?_ "Ultimamente sono al verde quindi…..."_

…...Gulp...… Sto sudando…... Cosa ho fatto…...M-Maestro…... perdona il tuo umile servo per questo errore…...

/

POV 3° PERS.

/

Mentre Frankenstein scorta i ragazzi alla porta, Raizel sente la sua anima essere chiamata. Si alza dal pouf e segue questo sentimento. Si ritrova davanti a una porta e la apre. Ci sono delle scale che scendono, non sono illuminate ma in fondo nota un leggero bagliore azzurro. Quando scende una porta di vetro si apre in un laboratorio e lì in fondo a quella stanza , piena di macchinari strani, in un tubo riempito di un liquido chiaro dorme la sua amata Shalea. Gli occhi di Raizel si spalancano. I suoi lunghi capelli neri galleggiano intorno a lei mossi da una leggera corrente. Indossa una lunga veste bianca con piccole spalline e una fascia di pizzo che copre il seno, l'abito aderisce al suo corpo come una seconda pelle fino a metà coscia dove si allarga e galleggia lasciando scoperte le sue splendide gambe . Le braccia galleggiano ai lati del suo corpo nascondendosi tra i capelli e l'abito. Lentamente Raizel si avvicina, nota subito che qualcosa non va.

/

Altrove in un vicolo scuro...…

/

"_Dove si trova?"_ chiede il ragazzo.

"_Ha trovato del cibo nelle vicinanze, sembra che sia riuscito a catturare qualcosa e non è il solito ragazzino di prima..…."_

"_Appena in tempo. Ancora un po' e il suo corpo si sarebbe distrutto. Mi chiedo quanto durerà questo!"_ Sorride il ragazzo.

"_Non sopravvivono mai così a lungo. Probabilmente morirà presto, per mancanza di prede o perché diventerà lui stesso una preda."_

"_Cosa molto probabile è solo questione di tempo."_ Commenta il ragazzo

"_Pensi che sia il caso di fare rapporto ai superiori?…... A prescindere dai loro ordini di ritirarsi, non me la sento di tornare indietro così presto."_

"_Allora__ staremo ancora un po'. Quando mai siamo stati ubbidienti? Dopo tutto dobbiamo seguire gli ordini. He he he ." _risponde il ragazzo ridendo

"_Giusto he he he"_

_/_

POV Frankenstein

/

Ringrazio la segretaria e torno in casa.

"_Ho incaricato la segretaria di riportare i ragazzi a casa…... Mio Signore?!."_

Dov'è andato? Era qui un minuto fa…... potrebbe essere? mi dirigo verso le scale che portano al mio laboratorio, ho in mano degli appunti per il Maestro, sono delle annotazioni chiave che dovrebbe conoscere sul 21° secolo. Scendo le scale e lo trovo davanti al CRYO-POD, dove riposa Lady Shalea.

"_Mio Signore…..."_ Odio disturbarlo , specialmente in questo momento.

"_Cos'è successo a Shalea, Frankenstein?"_

"_Non lo so Mio Signore, io ...….. l'ho trovata una mattina priva di sensi nella sua camera da letto me ne rincresce, Mio Signore, ma non sono ancora riuscito a trovare la causa."_

** FLASHBACK**

Ormai è tanto che siamo qui, le mie fonti non riferiscono più nulla su dove possa essere il Maestro.

**CRASH**

Hum?! Questo rumore proveniva da sopra, salgo le scale e busso alla camera di Lady Shalea.

Toc Toc Toc

"_Mia Signora, va tutto bene?!"_

"...…_."_

"_Mia Signora?"_

"..._..."_

"_Mia Signora , sto entrando."_

Apro piano la porta, la prima cosa che vedo è il grande letto pieno di cuscini e il grosso armadio che occupa tutta la parete. Aprendo di più la porta davanti al letto c'è una piccola zona relax composta da un tavolino e due sedie, illuminata dalla grande finestra che dà sul balcone. Con mio orrore Lady Shalea è a terra svenuta, la sedia ribaltata al suo fianco e il servizio da te distrutto per terra. Corro subito da lei.

"_Mia Signora…...Mia Signora, mi sentite?"_

"...…_.." _

Osservo il suo viso è troppo pallida , dannazione. Devo scoprire cosa le è successo, sarà meglio portarla in laboratorio. Sollevandola delicatamente la porto giù nel laboratorio. Ho costruito questo posto per ogni evenienza.

"_So che il lettino non è molto confortevole ma spero che mi perdoniate, Mia Signora."_

Ormai non so più cosa fare, sono giorni che non si sveglia. L'unico sistema che conosco per impedire che diventi sempre più debole è inserirla nel CRYO-POD. Certo non è come la sua bara, ma non ho altra scelta non riesco a capire perché non è stata trasportata nella bara quando è svenuta.

"_Perdonatemi Mia Signora, dovrò immergervi nel liquido freddo ma…... attualmente è la mia unica soluzione."_

Gentilmente rimuovo la sua vestaglia e la adagio nel CRYO-POD, chiudendola dentro. Piano piano il liquido sale e sommerge Lady Shalea, portandola in un lungo sonno.

**FINE FLASHBACK**

"_Mio Signore, mi dispiace sono 20 anni che Lady Shalea riposa, attualmente non sono ancora riuscito a trovare il motivo."_

"_Frankenstein, la sua anima è lontana. Lo sento."_

Non è possibile! Come ho fatto a non accorgermi che Lady Shalea soffriva così tanto.

Guardo il Maestro con rammarico, fissa ancora il CRYO-POD. Molto lentamente alza la mano e l'appoggia al vetro. I suoi occhi diventano di un rosso intenso, lo vedo dal riflesso del vetro.

"_Shalea...….Shalea...… torna da me!"_

I miei occhi si allargano, non l'ho mai sentito con una voce così disperata. Ma la cosa più straordinaria è che Lady Shalea ha aperto gli occhi e lentamente appoggia la mano contro la sua.

"_Mia Signora, vi faccio subito uscire!"_

Mi sbrigo a svuotare il CRYO-POD non appena si apre la porta, il Mio Signore l'ha già presa in braccio. Lady Shalea lo abbraccia talmente forte che sembra affondare in lui. Il Maestro appoggia la testa sulla sua, vedo una lacrima rosso sangue scendere dai suoi occhi.

"_Raizel… mi sei mancato così tanto! Finalmente sei tornato da me."_

Anche Lady Shalea piange mentre guarda il Maestro. Prendo una coperta.

"_Perdonate la mia intrusione ma è meglio vi copriate, Mia Signora."_ Mi guarda.

"_Franke__n__stein…..."_ solleva la mano dalla spalla del Maestro e l'appoggia sulla mia guancia.

"_Grazie." _Mi rivolge quel meraviglioso sorriso che non vedevo da tanto tempo. Sorrido.

"_Ben tornata, Mia Signora." _Mi inchino, due lacrime stanno scendendo sul mio viso. Mi alzo e appoggio la coperta sulle sue spalle.

"_Mia Signora la vostra camera è come l'avete lasciata, riposatevi un po. Magari posso prepararvi un bel bagno caldo?"_

"_Grazie Franke__n__stein, un bagno caldo è molto apprezzato."_ Mi sorride.

Vado a preparare un bagno caldo per Lady Shalea, mentre sono ancora abbracciati in laboratorio. Sono felice, non poteva essere giorno migliore prima il Maestro e ora Lady Shalea. Mi sono accorto che sto andando ancora in giro con gli appunti per il Maestro, ha ha ha ho proprio la testa fra le nuvole! Esco dal bagno che si trova nella loro camera da letto.

"_Mia Signora, è pronto il bagno, come lo desiderate voi."_

"_Grazie , Frankenstein."_

"_Ah... Mio Signore, ho qui un'insieme di appunti per voi. Alcune informazioni sul 21° secolo che dovreste sapere. Le appoggio sul tavolo, un'altra cosa ho fatto portare a casa i ragazzi dalla segretaria."_

Lady Shaela mi guarda e poi rivolge lo sguardo al Maestro.

"_Cosa sta succedendo? Chi sono i ragazzi?"_

"_Mia Signora, il vostro bagno si fredda."_

"_Va bene, faccio il bagno ma domani mi dovete raccontare tutto, chiaro!"_

"_Si, Mia Signora."_

Esco dalla loro camera e vado a sistemare il CRYO-POD, devo fare ulteriori ricerche su quello che sta succedendo. Domani mattina parlerò con il Maestro.

/

POV Shalea

/

Raizel mi porta in bagno, mi mette giù e mi abbraccia forte. Ricambio l'abbraccio.

"_Raizel, amore mio. Sono così felice che sei ritornato da me. Mi sei mancato così tanto, io e Frankenstein ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, ma non ti abbiamo mai trovato."_

"_Shalea …... perdonami per averti lasciato sola per così tanto tempo. Permettimi di aiutarti a fare il bagno."_

Senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, Raizel mi toglie la veste che cade ai miei piedi. Era la mia camicia da notte , stavo bevendo un tè prima di cambiarmi quando sono svenuta e da quel momento non ricordo più niente. Mi sentivo come in un limbo di oscurità, fino a quando una luce forte accompagnata dalla sua voce mi hanno destato dal mio sonno.

Raizel mi prende in braccio e mi adagia nella vasca. Un dolce profumo di lavanda si leva dall'acqua, ci sono le candele accese, mi sembra di essere ritornata nella nostra villa a Lukedonia. Molto delicatamente con un panno mi lava. I suoi movimenti sono delicati mi addormenterei ancora, ma ho troppa paura che chiudendoli lui scompaia. Evidentemente capisce la mia angoscia, perché si ferma e mi guarda.

"_Shalea, non vado da nessuna parte. Te lo prometto."_

"_Mi dispiace Raizel sono passati così tanti anni sono successe tante cose, forse anche troppe."_

"_Lo so."_

Mi avvolge con un asciugamano e tenendomi ancora in braccio mi adagia delicatamente sul letto. Ci guardiamo negli occhi e piano piano ci avviciniamo. Dopo 820 anni finalmente bacio la mia anima gemella di nuovo tra le mie braccia. Il bacio si fa più intenso, le nostre mani si cercano esplorando i nostri corpi che non toccano da molto tempo. In un attimo gli abiti di Raizel spariscono, il suo corpo perfetto con la pelle liscia come la seta mi fa impazzire, è bello come lo ricordavo. Mi bacia il collo e lentamente scende, si ferma sul mio seno lo bacia e poi inizia a succhiarlo avidamente mentre l'altra sua mano scende sul mio corpo sfiorandolo con le sue dita affusolate, come se fossero le ali di una farfalla_, _provocandomi brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

"_Ahh …... Raizel." _

All'improvviso la sua bocca si stacca dal mio seno e scende lasciando una scia di baci infuocati. Con le mani allarga le mie cosce e inizia a divorare la parte mia più intima, il mio corpo va in fiamme. Le mie mani scendono a stringere i suoi capelli.

"_Ahh…... Raizel …...ahhhh ."_

Si sposta sopra di me, mi prende le mani le porta sopra la mia testa intrecciandole con le sue, e mentre mi bacia, molto lentamente entra in me.

"_Raizel...…."_

"_Shalea…..."_

Si muove lentamente mentre mi guarda. I suoi occhi sono diventati di un rosso scarlatto, sento l'odore del suo sangue. Si è morso la lingua. Seguo il suo esempio ora anche i miei occhi sono di un rosso scarlatto, affondo i denti nella mia lingua. Le nostre bocche sono piene del nostro sangue, ci baciamo. Bevo il suo sangue come lui beve il mio.

Ci stacchiamo, qualche goccia di sangue scende dalle nostre labbra. Mentre continua a muoversi dentro di me mi guarda e parla.

"_Io…...Kadis Etrama Di Raizel…...tramite il mio sangue…... lego la mia anima a te."_

Spalanco gli occhi e ripeto dopo di lui.

"_Io…...Aren Laidir Di Shalea…...tramite il mio sangue…...lego la mia anima a te."_

Le sue spinte aumentano è più possessivo, non resisto più.

"_Ahhh …... Raizel..…..Ahhhh...… Raizelllll"_

"_Shalea…... Shalea…...Shaleaaaa."_

Appoggia la fronte alla mia, siamo sfiniti, vedo un'aurea rossa che ci circonda. Chiudiamo gli occhi e assorbiamo il legame che abbiamo creato. Ora le nostre anime sono unite nel tempo e nello spazio per l'eternità, vita dopo vita ci troveremo sempre. Mai nessuno ha osato fare una cosa simile. Sono felice, ora saprò sempre se gli succede qualcosa e dove trovarlo. Si gira sulla schiena e io appoggio la testa sul suo petto. Lentamente accarezza i miei capelli.

"_Ti amo Raizel."_

"_Ti amo Shalea."_

Chiudo gli occhi mi addormento mentre la mia mente è invasa dai suoi ricordi grazie al nostro legame che ora condividiamo, senza accorgermi di due piccoli oggetti sul comodino che brillano di rosso.

Mi sveglio al suono degli uccellini che cantano, apro gli occhi, vedo la grande finestra e il tavolino. Raizel è seduto alza gli occhi dagli appunti di Frankenstein e mi guarda. Tendo la mia mano verso di lui. Si alza mi raggiunge sedendosi a bordo letto, prende la mia mano e la bacia. Mi porge una catenina con un anello.

"_Shalea, in questo anello c'è una parte della mia anima. Mettilo al collo portalo, sempre con te."_

Vedo che tiene in mano due catenine con agganciati due anelli. Si devono essere formati ieri con il nostro legame. Guardo il mio anello è bellissimo, una banda di oro bianco con una lavorazione in filigrana ai lati e un rubino al centro. Lo guardo per un attimo brilla intensamente. Guardo Raizel e sorrido, sollevo i capelli, si avvicina e aggancia la catenina al collo, faccio lo stesso con la sua. Guardo il suo anello, è una banda d'oro bianco semplice con i simboli dell'infinito ai lati e lo stesso rubino. Ci baciamo.

"_Vado giù a discutere alcune cose con Frankenstein."_

"_Va bene, mi preparo e scendo."_

Raizel annuisce, bacia ancora la mia mano, si alza ed esce. Mi alzo dal letto vado davanti allo specchio, chiudo gli occhi e un dolce vento mi gira in torno. In un attimo mi ritrovo i capelli in una coda alta con indosso la divisa della YE RAN, l'ho vista nei ricordi di Raizel.

Esco dalla nostra camera e scendo.

/

POV Frankenstein

/

Sono in soggiorno sto preparando il tè, sento la presenza del Maestro lo vedo arrivare è vestito con la divisa della scuola.

"_Mio Signore, buona giornata vi preparo subito una tazza."_

"_Frankenstein."_ Si siede sul divano. Prendo una tazzina e inizio a versare il tè per il Maestro.

"_Frankenstein, buongiorno. Potresti preparare una tazza anche per me? Te ne sarei grata."_

"_Buongiorno, Mia Signora." _Mi giro e mi blocco. "_Mia Signora? Perché indossate la divisa della scuola?"_

"_Perché d'ora in poi frequenterò la scuola assieme a Raizel." _Sorride e si siede accanto al Maestro.

"_Mia Signora, ne siete sicura?"_

"_Certo!"_

Effettivamente se sono assieme per me è più facile proteggerli. Li osservo seduti assieme mentre bevono il tè, la loro aura è diversa. Ad un certo punto alzano la testa e mi fissano, aspettano un resoconto. E' inutile discutere con loro, quando si mettono in testa qualcosa nessuno li può fermare. Ne sono testimone!

"_La storia che i ragazzi hanno raccontato ieri mi turba. Yoona potrebbe essere stata attaccata… da un vampiro? Non posso essere certo dalla descrizione, ma considerando la nostra attuale situazione mi sento a disagio."_

"_Una delle cose che sono cambiate mentre eri addormentato è stato il patto fra umani e vampiri. Come ben sai, gli umani originariamente avevano offerto un trattato per il loro profitto e la loro sicurezza. Ma attualmente la situazione è differente, ora sono diventati più forti. Il Lord precedente decise che non sarebbe stato più possibile cacciare gli umani per evitare eventuali esposizioni. Ma non tutti erano d'accordo con questa scelta."_

"_Ecco perché gli umani non sono consapevoli della nostra esistenza." Aggiunge il Maestro._

"_Quindi quegli incidenti potrebbero essere una violazione del codice? Un vampiro ha aggredito un umano nel centro città?" _ Ho chiesto. Se è così, non va affatto bene.

"_Non ne sono sicuro." _ Non è da lui.

"_Mio Signore, di certo non dovrebbe essere difficile per voi dirci se era un vampiro o no."_

"_**L'infrenabile desiderio di quella creatura… la rabbia e la fame erano di gran lunga superiori a quelle che conoscevo**."_

"…..._."_

Nessuno parla dopo il suo commento. Il Maestro avrebbe capito subito se avesse visto un vampiro, ma …... non lo nego…... sta succedendo qualcosa. Ho bisogno di capire e agire velocemente, poiché potrebbe coinvolgere entrambi.

"_Ieri, mi ha comprato il pranzo."_

"_Ah. S ...… scusatemi. Per negligenza ho scordato di prepararvi il pranzo." _Abbasso la testa.

"_E' stato il mio primo pasto da quando mi sono svegliato. Mi è piaciuto."_

"_Davvero? Ne sono lieto."_

"_Anche la scuola mi piace."_

"_Ah,si…__..."_ Che sollievo sentirglielo dire.

"_Rai..."_

"_Mio Signore?"_

"_Credo che sarà il mio nome d'ora in poi."_

Mio Signore! Questi piccoli cambiamenti che si iniziano a vedere in voi, sapevo che il vostro cuore si era aperto con l'arrivo di Lady Shalea, anche se quei momenti erano solo per la nostra piccola famiglia da vedere. Ma adesso, anche questi ragazzi piano piano si stanno facendo strada nel vostro cuore. He he he sembra proprio che la nostra piccola famiglia piano piano si stia allargando. Ne sono felice.

"_Allora inizierò a chiamarti Rai anch'io. Mi piace."_

Parla Lady Shalea mentre sorride, il Maestro la guarda e le fa un piccolo sorriso.

"_Mio Signore, posso chiedere cosa le ha comprato Shinwoo? Deve essere stato un gran pasto."_

"_Ha ha ha" _Non riesco a capire perché Lady Shalea abbia iniziato a ridere.

"_Ramen."_

"_EEEEEEEH? RAMEN? MI PERDONI PADRONE!" _Mentre lo dico mi inchino profondamente; Lady Shalea ride ancora, è tanto tempo che non sentivo la sua dolce risata.

"_Ha ha ha Frankenstein, sei il migliore."_ Sorrido al suo commento.

* * *

Grazie per aver letto.

Alla prossima... baci


End file.
